In this type of communication system, a mobile station apparatus may freely travel within a cell of a base station apparatus or among cells, so reception quality with which the mobile station apparatus receives signals changes as the mobile station apparatus travels or a radio signal environment changes with time. If the reception quality is lowered, efficiency of data transmission to the mobile station apparatus, for example, is lowered. This may cease communication with the mobile station apparatus in some cases.
As a related technology, a data logging method is known that includes selection of one device from a plurality of devices and also includes calculation of a transfer period, including a starting time and a finishing time in log data transfer to a server, by using the transfer size of data to be transferred from the selected one device and a transfer period available to another device.
A known heterogeneous hybrid computer connecting system has a computer resource information manager that manages computing resource information, in which information about dynamic performance including the traffic status of a network is included, and also has a job scheduling manager that manages dynamic assignment of divided jobs to a plurality of computers according to the computing resource information and a request.
A known communication terminal apparatus includes
a first estimated finishing time calculator that calculates a estimated communication finishing time taken in a case in which data communication is placed in a wait state until a planned number of channels to be used are all provided and the data communication is carried out by using the planned number of channels, a second estimated finishing time calculator that calculates a second estimated communication finishing time taken in a case in which if it is determined that a planned number of channels to be used are not all provided, data communication is immediately started by using only currently available channels, a selector that compares the two estimated communication finishing times and selects a communication mode in which the estimated communication finishing time comes earlier, and a controller that provides control so that data communication is carried out in the communication mode selected by the selector.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-523984 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-56201 and 6-205071 are examples of related art.